


Say Something

by The_Pretty_Restless



Series: Treat Me Right [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, I'm Sorry, Josie McCoy - Freeform, Minor Violence, Missing You, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Riverdale, Swearing, Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Being an Asshole, Underage Drinking, bughead - Freeform, cheryl blossom - Freeform, fangs fogarty - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, reader - Freeform, toni topaz - Freeform, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pretty_Restless/pseuds/The_Pretty_Restless
Summary: Sweet Pea never thought he would be so fucking ruined by a girl, but here he is, clutching the phone to his ear praying to anyone listening that you would pick up.(Sequel to "I'm Not Her," but could also be read alone!)





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! This is something I thought up from some tumblr propmts... decided to use lots of angst in this one, I'm so sorry lol! But as always, constructive criticism is welcomes!! Enjoy XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sweet Pea never thought he would be so fucking ruined by a girl, but here he is, clutching the phone to his ear praying to anyone listening that you would pick up.

" _Hey this is y/n, I'm not around to pick up bu-"_

"Damn it!" He punches the red call button and leans back against his headboard, phone tossed away and his hands tugging through his hair. It's been a week since you walked out and he feels as if he's going fucking insane without you. The only other times he's cried so hard were when his parents abandoned him as a kid, and when he nearly lost his best friend. But this was different. When he's gone through hard times before, he had you. You were the light of his life and his fuck-up caused him to be alone. Sweet Pea struggles to swallow around the lump in his throat, eyes burning from continuous tears. _He's a mess_.

He _needs_ you. He knows that now. With you he felt powerful, attractive, safe... _loved_. But you're gone, and he feels like he might die from the aching in his chest, from every single fucking memory of you two running through his head. Beer, he needs a beer, multiple. Pea wobbles on his feet and slowly makes his way into the catastrophe of which is his den. He took all of his pain out on the trailer for the first three days, and it shows. Pea pushes the flipped couch out of his way, eyes trained on the dinky fridge that hold his newest best friend. Said fridge is bare of all edible substances aside from the four 6-packs Fang's gifted him when he heard of the breakup. Fuck, even the word makes his heart spasm. He grabs a bottle and pops it open, leaning against the counter. He takes a long swig, welcoming the bitter taste. 

Pea doesn't know how much longer he could live like this. Hell, he's had to hold himself back from running to your house even if it's just to catch a glance at you. Because he sees everything _but_ you anymore. The coat hook, empty. His shower void of all your soaps, your side of the closet... bare. He feels like you're a ghost now and he's frantic to just prove that you were ever in his life at all! But the loneliness that's slowly suffocating Pea proves that you are very much real. You were his, for a short while, but he was the one that never took 'being yours' seriously. He remembers your face when you begged him to just be honest about how he feels for you, that he loves you. But he couldn't. Not because of anything other than he's a coward that doesn't deserve you. He remembers when Betty and Jughead came to get the things you left behind, Jones had to almost sit on him so Betty could come in and out safely, taking all he had left of you.

Pea starts to shake as the next wave of this ever-lasting mental breakdown comes upon him. He wishes this was all just some stupid fucking nightmare and he would wake up to you squirming away from his snores in your ear. He would let you go, but before you could get off the bed, he's grab you back and crawl on top of you. He'd whisper all the naughty things he wanted to do to you, watching the lust dance across your eyes. Pea would nearly lose it as you let out a little moan, grinding against his bottom half, him kissing your neck-

"God fucking damn it!" Pea wails his bottle against the wall and slowly slides down to the floor, begging someone -anyone - to put him out of his misery.

"Fuck, _y/n_ ," his voice cracking into uncontrollable sobs. He can't be bothered to try to make his way into the bed as his vision darkens, finally giving into exhaustion on the glass ridden tile. 

A little while later, a few forceful pounds on his door stirs Pea out of his drunken stupor, but only to groan, hoping if he stays somewhat quiet that whoever out there will get the fucking hint. He wants to suffer, _alone_. Pea imagines you're doing the same thing, at least he hopes you're as broken up about this as he is. Soon the bangs stop, but before he could slip away again, a powerful shove sends his door nearly off its hinges, no doubt cracking the frame. Pea nearly uses all of his energy to sit up, seeing double of a certain purple haired vixen. _Fuck he want her seeing him like this_. He tries to scramble to his feet as Toni looks around in shock.

"What the hell did you do? I was expecting a mess, but it's like a fucking war zone Pea!"

"Why are you here?"

"You're joking right? You haven't left here in a week and you've been ignoring every single person who's tried to get you. I'm the last resort!"

Pea just lolls his head back against the counter and closes his eyes, trying to block out the spinning room.

"Fuck off." Toni just snorts at that and makes her way into the kitchen, only sighing at the broken glass. Neither of them speak as she fetches the broom to clean it up. Soon she just slumps down next to Pea, slightly gagging at the alcohol rolling off of him in waves. Pea just hopes she'll get bored with his silence and just leave, but Toni just plays with her bracelet, trying to find the right words.

"Do, do you want to talk about it?" Pea finally turns to look at her, and she flinches slightly at his bloodshot eyes and red skin, making it clear how broken he feels right now. She's at a loss, never having seen him so torn up over something before. He usually is so good at burying his feels, so having his face being so easy to read shakes her a little.

"Have you seen her?" 

Toni takes a deep breath, hesitating a little before giving a solemn nod. She can't stand to look at him as she continues.

"Yeah, I've seen her around lately." Pea swallows and then asks the inevitable.

"H-how is she?"

"She-e was very upset before, but-" Toni cuts off taking more interest in her jeans at the moment. Pea's anger spikes again as he shoves her shoulder.

"But?" Toni just sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. 

"I don't think you want to know-"

"Quit fucking around."

"She-s, she's... _happy_." Pea whips his head around, furrowing his brows. What the fuck does she mean you're _happy_. You should be a hermit, constantly crying like he is. You were never a good liar, so he's sure you aren't faking, but, but that just pisses him off! _How fucking dare you being happy without him_.

"Happy? Happy! Are you fucking serious?!" Anyone else would be shocked, but Toni would expect this. Still, she couldn't help being a bit coy.

"I though you're supposed to say that you're just happy because she's happy and all that sappy shit." He only just glares and then turns to face the wall.

"No. I don't want her happy _unless_ she's with me. I'm a selfish mother fucker. Who the fuck does she think she is? She should be wallowing in sadness and alcohol like I am, not fucking acting like she's celebrating! If she was here right now I'd-"

"But shes not. And she's not your fucking problem anymore, so your _opinion_ means shit."

Pea just puts his head down, accepting the loss just a little more. Toni feels bad at cutting his rant off, but for Pea, being drunk _and_ angry wouldn't do anyone good! She stands up and reaches her hand out to him. He stumbles to his feet and they make the journey to the bedroom. Pea just flops face down to the bed and Toni just stands there, unsure if it's safe to leave him right now. 

"You don't have to fucking babysit me, I'm not gonna do anything stupid." Pea mumbles from his pillow. Knowing how Pea is when he's drunk, Toni just shifts and then grabs him a glass of water, and leaves with a final worried glance. Pea tries to fall back asleep, but Toni's words keep ringing through his head.

" _She's happy_."

He doesn't know if its the loneliness or alcohol that leads him to try calling you again, already expecting the same voicemail message.

"What do you want Pea?"

He nearly falls off the bed at the sound of your voice, you picked up! He fumbles with words and you only huff at the silence, ready to hang up.

"No,wait, y/n. I-I've been trying to get ahold of you," and then he pauses... the anger kicking in, "why the fuck haven't you been answering me?" He doesn't need to see you to know you're doing an eyeroll right about now. 

"Why the hell do you care? I'm not your girl Pea, so it's none of your business. Did you call just to fucking chew me out? Me life doesn't revolve around you anymore." 

Pea takes a deep breath, eyes starting to blur with tears.

"No-no. I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I, uh, I just," he takes a moment to collect himself, "I just really miss you... I lo-"

" _Don't say you love me._ "

"W-what the fuck do you mean? Why not? Are you with someone," Pea rambles. His emotions giving both of you whiplash. You just ignore his ramble, trying to keep your voice steady.

" _ **Because** **with you,** **every time** **you say you love me, it means a little less."**_

__

Your voice nearly cracks, and you wince, hoping he hadn't caught it. But he did, and it gave him hope to push a little more.

"So you just want me to forget about you, about _us_? There definitely has to be someone else, who the fuck is he. Is it Andrews? Mantle?" 

"Oh just shut up Pea, can't you just accept that maybe I'd rather be **alone** than with you? Do you think I'm that much of a floozy?"

"Fine, if that's how you feel. Then do this one thing for me. Then I'll leave you alone, you won't hear a fucking peep from me. Just, **_swear to me that this mean nothing to you_**."

You nearly choke on your cries, but you know what he's doing. He playing you, even now. 

"That's not the po-"

" ** _I want an answer, dammit_**!"

"You aren't gonna get the answer you want Pea."

" _Lie to me then._ "

You need to stay strong, to prove that you _will_ survive without him. That you don't _need_ him.

" _Don't call this number again._ "

" ** _Y/n, I'll keep calling for the rest of the night if I have to, until you answer me."_**

****

"Guess you'll have a long night then." 

You left him once again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment!
> 
> XOXOXOXO


End file.
